


Fallen Centuries

by RowynSN



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Age Reverse Big Bang, F/F, Inspired by Fallout, Making Up, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowynSN/pseuds/RowynSN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine couldn't speak. Vivienne was here. She wasn't dead. What was going on? Who were these people and why was Vivienne here? Something was going on and she couldn't quite connect the dots. How could following a military jeep lead to all of this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Centuries

**Author's Note:**

> This was super fun to write, though I rushed the editing/writing and I only gave my betas a certain amount of time because of it. Sorry for any mistakes! 
> 
> Thank you Megan and Faith for beta-ing. :)
> 
> Check the wonderful art that inspired this: http://signcherie.deviantart.com/art/A-Moment-of-Peace-578037047. Give my artist some love. :)

Crows were never a good sign. They flew above the forest next to her, squawking loudly. Before the Great War, she wouldn't have batted her eyelashes at the sight, now it meant that enemies were close at hand. Ghouls or scavengers she suspected. Neither choice was desirable, but what other choice did she have but to move forward? It wasn't as if hiding or going in the opposite direction would get her anywhere. There was nothing but trees as far as she could see. Where would she hide and why would she go back to the last place - a decaying farm in the middle of nowhere? There was nothing and while moving forward probably also wouldn't get her far, it was better than nothing. Maybe this time there would be something. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

With that train of thought, she jogged forward, dodging the big potholes in the small road as she did so. The sun was low in the sky and the air was growing crisp. Josephine hadn't been able to sleep for a day or so and the lack of sleep was getting to her. She had almost no energy, but she kept going forward knowing that if she stopped, the ghouls or scavengers that the crows were circling, could very well kill her.

Minutes passed, maybe even hours, but she kept jogging. She was so close to just passing out that she felt like crying. Why was she here? Why had Vivienne frozen her in the cryogenic tube? Did she expect the world to get better in the future? The only thing different now was that it didn't look like a complete toxic wasteland: there were trees and at least some semblance of the old world before the war and the following mutations.

A buzzing started in the background, soft at first, but then growing in sound. If Josephine didn't know better she would have said it was a car. But that couldn't be right. She had been asleep for centuries. Cars were nonexistent. But then a faint light - a headlight on a broken down truck came into view. She sprinted to the side of the road and watched as the truck passed, trying to see who was in it. Josephine couldn't see inside, but could easily make out the outside. It was a military-type of vehicle with strange markings. Did that mean - ?

She jumped out back onto the road and ran behind the car with as much speed as she could muster. Where was it going? Did this mean that there was at least some sort of civilization somewhere - a government and even people that weren't mutated scavengers or ghouls who were safe from the wilds?

The car turned onto a small road ahead and Josephine continued to go forward. Salvation was so close. So, so close. This meant there was at least some hope, right? Some hope was always better than none and Josephine needed something.

The car followed the dirt road despite its bumpiness. Josephine was careful to avoid holes and luckily the car slowed down presumably for the same reason. Though after a few minutes, the truck disappeared into the darkness, but Josephine wouldn't give up. Her body craved sleep, but she couldn't give up just yet. She just had to go straight and she would find others.

Josephine didn't stop until the sun touched the horizon and made the clear sky pink. The truck was long gone and the road seemed to go on forever. Josephine wanted to scream and sob. She was so tired, and sick of jogging and walking. She needed food and sleep, not more exercise.

A ditch was close by. She laid her bag on the ground and took out a blanket. The crows from before flashed through her mind and she almost got up and continued looking for that truck. After all, crows never were a good sign. But she couldn't go on without sleep. Her eyes were already closed by the end of that thought, her mind finally in blissful nothingness.

* * *

 

" - up!"

Josephine woke up with a gasp as a man kicked her in the back. Her hands were tied, but her feet weren't. The men that had her surrounded didn't look like scavengers. They didn't have that blood-crazed look in their eyes and their clothes were at least somewhat civilized. They were buff, wearing cargo pants, and black sweatshirts. Their faces were blank except for the man kicking her. His face was scrunched up as if he smelled something sour.

"Did you not hear me? Get up!"

She did as he said, too tired to protest. It was midday at least. She had only been sleeping for a couple of hours then.

After she struggled for a minute to get up, a man pulled her to her feet. "You're on our territory." He said it as if it explained everything.

Josephine held her head up high. While the end of the world had robbed her of many things, her confidence was not one. "What are you going to do with me?"

One of the men smirked, but didn't say anything.

So much for it being the government.

They pushed her towards the dirt road, away from the ditch, then turned onto another road and another until they were in front of a high tech compound. Barb wire lined the top of a high fence and a large white warehouse sat inside of the fence. Two guards, dressed in the same kind of clothing as the men surrounding her, opened the gates and they proceeded.

This didn't seem real. Was she really going to die here? Why did she have to follow that truck? Why couldn't her body just have held out a bit longer until she found a safe place to sleep?

The inside of the building was just as cold as the outside. It was too sterile, too eerie. Bright white and metal were everywhere she turned. Nothing seemed homey or lived in at all.

Josephine fiddled with the rope binding her wrist. "Where are you taking me?" Nowhere good she was sure. Maybe there would be an opportunity to escape? Maybe the leader would see reason? If not, well, she would cross that bridge when she got to it.

They took her to the middle of the compound to a room that looked more homey than anything she had seen so far. Small fireplaces were at both ends of the room, couches and leather chairs were scattered about, and a desk full of papers. The silhouette of a man stood imposing in the far corner where the light barely reached.

"Sire, we found another one."

Odd wording, but she didn't dwell on it. She watched as the man turned around and strode towards them. With each step, his face was illuminated. The man had a strong jaw, black hair, and blue eyes. He was probably in his late 30s and, judging by his well-made suit, he was the leader. He would be a handsome man if the scowl on his face wasn't so terrifying.

He hummed. "She doesn't look like a scavenger." His eyes scanned her, as if trying to find out her secrets. "Where did you find her?"

"Sleeping in a ditch. We can put her with the other prisoners as bait." Wait - bait for what?

"Yes do that. Remember to put her with the other one."

The man next to her nodded. "Yes, sire."

They went down a few flights of stairs to somewhere even more bare and eerie than the upstairs. There was nothing but white containment areas and not much else. It reminded her of a high-tech prison. Instead of a fireplace or candles, there was electricity. Why was it down here, but not up there? That question died in her mind as the entourage around her left except for one. Were they going to lock her in one of the cells? The man scanned his hand on a touch pad and the door opened.

Josephine almost dropped where she stood. In the cell stood Vivienne. 

"What a surprise. Josephine darling, I didn't expect to see you here."

Josephine couldn't speak. Vivienne was here. She wasn't dead. What was going on? Who were these people and why was Vivienne here? Something was going on and she couldn't quite connect the dots. How could following a military jeep lead to all of this? 

The man shoved her inside and the door locked behind her. Josephine still couldn't find the words to speak. Her mind was racing a million miles a minute.

"How have you been?" Vivienne asked, coming closer to her, but before she could touch Josephine, she jumped back as if she had been burned. Vivienne's brows lifted sharply.

"You. Why are  _you_ here?" Josephine spat out. She could feel her face grow heated.

Vivienne looked calm and collected, and it made Josephine want to scream. "There's no need to be rude. I would have thought you'd be happy to see me."

Josephine balled her fists. This was the same woman who, without her permission, put her in a cryogenic tube. Who had left her all alone in the basement of some lab in the middle of nowhere. She was here and Josephine wanted to disappear. How many times had she mourned for this woman? Cursed her? Thought of all of the times they had almost kissed but never did? "You have no room to talk about rude! You put me to sleep for centuries. Without my permission might I add. Did you ever go back for me? Where were you when I woke up?"

Vivienne sighed. "You're jumping to conclusions. I don't do anything without a very good reason."

"I don't know who you are anymore. You left me in a cryogenic tube for centuries Vivienne. Centuries."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry, dear. I really am. I can't change the past and I know you won't accept my excuse, but we're stuck in this cell and I'd rather not hear you blaming me for something that I did to save you."

Like living in this world was better than dying. Who was Vivienne to make that decision for her? She didn't want to live in a world run amok with ghouls and scavengers. Not to mention who ever these men were.

Josephine didn't reply to that. Just went and sat down on the uncomfortable cot on the floor. She could care less if there was only one bed or that Vivienne might want to be on it. Josephine didn't want to talk to her right now. She needed to think with a clear head without Vivienne. The more Vivienne's words marinate in her mind, the more anger curled in the pit of her stomach.

It doesn't take long for sleep to claim her.

* * *

 Josephine woke up refreshed. Yawning, she stretched and then stood up and stretched again.

"Good morning," Vivienne said. Josephine ignored her and went to the door to peek out the small window. Nothing, of course. "You can't ignore me forever. Well you could, but how boring that would be if you were silent the entirety of our stay."

Josephine snorted. "You make it sound like we're in a hotel, just waiting until we can leave." After she saw nothing of worth, she went back to the cot.

"Oh we will be. Leaving that is. Do you think I'd let myself get caught without some sort of reason or plan?" A small smirk grew on her lips before it died when the cell opened.

One of the men from yesterday grabbed Vivienne's arm and dragged her out without saying anything. Vivienne gave her a look that said that she knew what she was doing, but Josephine didn't know what to think. What was the bait thing that the leader was talking about? Were they going to make Vivienne bait?

"I'll see you later, darling."

It was the last thing she heard before the door was slammed shut. The anger she felt for Vivienne died almost instantly. While what Vivienne did was wrong, Josephine didn't want to see her dead. That was the last thing she wanted.

Her heart thumped painfully in her chest as she went to the tiny window in the cell door. Vivienne's back disappeared not long after and Josephine sunk to the floor.

Vivienne was going to die, wasn't she? Maybe she should have forgiven her. What if that was the last time they ever saw each other again? But forgiveness for something so big would be hard. Vivienne had done her wrong, but did that mean that she should just let it go because she was going to die?

Josephine paced in her cell to pass the time. She was painfully awake with thought she'd rather not have. Time passed slowly and the silence was enough to drive her mad. When she was finally sleepy again, she threw herself on the cot and stared at the white light above her.

Tomorrow she'd try to find a way out of here.

* * *

 

Josephine woke up to Vivienne shaking her awake. A small flashlight in her hand illuminated her face and the rest of the room was plunged into darkness.

"What's - "

Vivienne shushed her. Then pointed towards the door. What was happening? Josephine decided to clear her mind. It didn't matter anyways. She needed to focus on getting out of here alive.

They weaved through the line of cells like a maze. With each step, Josephine felt as if something would reach out and drag her into the darkness. The small light illuminated only a bit of Vivienne, the path ahead, and not much else. Josephine tried to stay as close to Vivienne and the light as possible without holding onto her. 

When Vivienne finally stopped, it was at a large, jagged hole in the wall. "Crawl through here and you'll reach the outside. Run until you're far away from this place."

"You're not coming?"

"No, dear. I have things to take care of."

Josephine balled her fists. "Again? Really? You're leaving again."

"Yes. I have to." For a rare second, Vivienne looked apologetic. Then the expression morphed back into something cool and composed. "This is for your own good."

"You seem to love deciding what's good for me and what's not." Josephine paused and studied her. To the untrained eye, one would assume Vivienne wasn't reacting to what she was saying. But when she looked closely, the lines of her shoulders were tense. "I will never forgive you." Her body grew even more tense and rigid. Josephine turned around. She couldn't stand looking at Vivienne more than she had to.

"I understand."

And then Josephine left through the hole, not acknowledging Vivienne's words.

Where would she go? A city maybe? Maybe she'd search for a nice wine when she got there. Josephine deserved it.

* * *

 Days went by. Nothing but farmland and not one city in sight. Usually, she'd have no trouble finding a medium or small city, but she hadn't seen one in a long time - weeks if her internal sense of time progression was right. Josephine went into a city every once in awhile to stock up on things she needed and/or wanted. But she had to make due with the materials found in the abandoned farms and houses.

The encounter with Vivienne made her want to hit her head on concrete. It stayed in her thoughts no matter how many times she tried to will them away. Their mutual loving each other was something Josephine used to think was so obvious that it didn't need to be spoken. They had both been best friends and research partners before the apocalypse. Josephine gave Vivienne her complete trust and faith, much like a puppy dog would to their owner. The old her sickened Josephine. Vivienne used to have her eating out of her palms and she hadn't noticed it until now.

But no more. Though it wasn't as if they would see each other after this. The thought wasn't as comforting as it should be, but she didn't dwell on it. Survival was all that she needed to worry about. Everything else should fall below the waistline.

The city was surprisingly still and silent making the hairs on her arms stand up. Nothing was ever this silent. The ghouls stagger, moan, and in general made a ton of noise. Same with the scavengers and their love of attracting ghouls and then making a sport of them to pass the time. Humans have evolved into scavengers that craved chaos and violence. There was no reasoning with them and most of them would kill you on the drop of a hat. They were mutated too, but the radiation hadn't affected them in the same way as the ghouls. They at least could talk and think for themselves. Ghouls were mindless, shriveled creatures that she would pity if she could feel that emotion for anyone but herself.

That silence remained as she continued through the city, looking through houses and buildings, hoping to find at least something. The city was medium sized, overgrown with trees and tall grass. Most of the buildings were crumbling to dust.

Things remained peaceful even as she walked further into the city. Josephine could almost pretend that nothing was wrong and that this was just her lucky day. But she didn't, and when high pitched screams bombarded her ears, it didn't surprise her. Despite the fact that the screams were coming from all directions, but she couldn't see anyone.

What was going on?

Then, with a bang, creatures that resembled ghouls, but were somehow even  _more_  deformed, came in droves towards her, their bright blue eyes piercing and empty.

The ghoul-like creatures hobbled towards her, but she couldn't move no matter how hard she tried.  _Move legs. Just move. Before they tear me apart._

The screaming continued on, the pitch rising an octave as well as the sound. Each note made her limbs feel heavier and heavier.

How was she going to get out of this one?

Before she could think anymore, a light from a distance covered her entire vision, and then silence. Then nothing.

* * *

 

"...phine. Josephine." The voice sounded familiar somehow. Was this death or something worse? Josephine opened her eyes and settled on something worse.

Vivienne's face was a couple of inches from hers, brow drawn in concern.

"What happened? Why are you here?" Josephine croaked out, her throat feeling like the Mojave desert.

Vivienne sighed in relief and kissed Josephine's forehead before getting up and grabbing the cup of water on a shelf a couple of paces away. Putting the cup up to Josephine's lips, Vivienne grabbed a hold of her hand, but Josephine snatched it back. Just because Josephine was hurt, did not mean that all was suddenly forgiven.

"You never answered my question," Josephine said as soon as the cup left her lips.

Vivienne put the cup back on the shelf. "Good observational skills. I did that for a reason in case you didn't know." Instead of that previous concerned look, it was full of anger and frustration. Good. Maybe Vivienne could understand what she was feeling. Maybe now she'd be able to understand why Josephine was so mad at her in the first place.

"Where are we?" Josephine looked around at the room. It was more on the grand side - not surprising considering it was Vivienne they were talking about - but this shouldn't exist especially in the apocalypse. The room smelled faintly of perfume and the wood burning in a fireplace in the corner. The furniture was purple and white. Everything looked too clean. Way too clean.

"Do you like? I designed it myself."

Josephine stared at her incredulously. "How?" Why did everything from the past few days seem like a weird, out of control dream.

"Connections mostly. I don't kiss and tell."

Josephine rolled her eyes. "Fine. Don't tell me. Why should I care anyways? You're still not forgiven. I'm leaving soon and oh, fuck you." Trying to get up from the bed proved to be a struggle and Vivienne just stared at her as she tried. "Help me up so I can leave! Isn't this what you want? Isn't this the reason you left me in that tube for all of those years while you were doing god knows what?"

"Leaving wouldn't be a good idea now."

"And why is that?"

"Because of what's going on outside, naturally."

Josephine balled her fists over the fur blanket half covering her. "Can you at least tell me what's going on? Your cryptic bullshit is not helping. It's the apocalypse. There is no grand game that we're playing, no secrets that we should hide."

Vivienne sat down on the stool next to her bed, rubbing her temples as she did so. "Josephine, darling, if only you knew."

"Knew what?!" Vivienne sighed. "I swear to God if you don't start telling me what I'm missing right now..."

"If you really want to know, fine. But don't blame me when you wish you didn't know. I tried to tell you." Vivienne took a deep breath before going on, "PHETO is behind everything and I just helped mutate ghouls into something else."

Wait - what? PHETO? Was she serious? The deadpan on her face was a sign that she was. Crap.

PHETO was an organization that Josephine had created herself for researching mutation. The members had tried to take it to dangerous places before Josephine shut it down. Or at least tried to. If what Vivienne was saying was true that meant they were still functioning.

"How is that possible?"

Vivienne paused. "You don't know then?"

"Know what?"

Vivienne's eyes widened. "They had said - "

"What don't I know?"

"One of the reasons I put you in cryogenic sleep was because Corypheus threatened to taint us if we didn't join him."

"Taint? He had access to the alien substance and I didn't know about it?" Josephine hissed. It all made sense now. Why things just weren't adding up. Vivienne had placed her in the tube in some misguided attempt to protect and hide her while Vivienne decided to work for him instead. No wonder Vivienne was still alive even though it had been so long. Corypheus had always been obsessed with immortality and prolonging the life as far as he could.

Josephine narrowed her eyes. "You've been working with him for all of these years."

"Yes, I have."

"Why?" What could possibly be worth living in a world like this? Why would Vivienne subjugate herself to Corypheus of all people?

Vivienne stood up. "He helped make the world this way. But now you're here and that means everything is different." Vivienne moved to the door at the opposite end of the room, and paused before saying, "Don't go outside if you don't want them to know you're alive."

Did Vivienne tell Corypheus that she was dead? Or did he think that she was and Vivienne stole her before he could check?

Vivienne left a few seconds later and Josephine was left to her thoughts. That searing anger from before was gone, but in its place was tiredness. She was so tired of all of these secrets and complications when the world was already too much for her to handle.

Maybe if she just went to sleep, when she woke up everything would just vanish and go back to normal. How amazing would it be if this was all just a long dream and she was really asleep on her lab table. What if this was just caused by the fumes of Vivienne's chemicals? Maybe she'd wake up soon. Josephine chuckled at the thought. She wouldn't hold her breath.

* * *

 

All of the times they were together before the war flashed through her dreams. Then at the end of the dream, she was suddenly on a beach before the apocalypse. The breeze blew in the sweetest wind she had ever smelled and the biggest waves she had seen in awhile washed up on the shore. Maybe she would confess her feelings for Vivienne today. But she could also let the waves embrace her. They whispered and called for her to go forward. Josephine did. The beach faded and Josephine was left with a deep voice chuckling and the burning of one of her favorite pictures.

* * *

 

The next day went by in a blur. Vivienne was in and out mostly. After a bit, she finally came back with two steak dinners already prepared on two big plates then sat down next to her. Josephine didn't ask where Vivienne got any of this - she probably wouldn't like the answer anyways - and gobbled up everything on the plate.

After they had both eaten, silence permeated the room. They stared at each other as if willing the other to make the first move.

Josephine decided to just say something. The silence was maddening. "What have you been doing all day?"

"Making sure Corypheus's plan is on track." At Josephine's raised eyebrows, Vivienne continued, "My plan always comes before his; don't worry. There is a reason everything has gone how it has. I'm not a puppet."

"Could've Fooled me."

Vivienne smirked. "You'll see soon enough. My plans always have a habit of working. This one is no different."

"Sure of yourself, are you? Were you this sure when you went against my wishes and put me in that tube?"

Vivienne's smirk died and she intently stared at the other. "Like I was going to let the person I love die or be corrupted by Corypheus. Call me selfish - yeah, I get that, but I couldn't, Josephine. I just couldn't." Her eyes were searching, as if trying to find forgiveness and understanding.

Josephine tried to stay mad. She really did. But Josephine understood why she did it and her anger started to soften. It didn't help that Vivienne used the 'l' word - something she rarely used even before all of this had happened.

"I - " Swallowing thickly, Josephine continued, "I can't completely forget about everything. Sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry. I wouldn't forgive myself if I were you. This is a step." Vivienne grabbed her hand and cupped it to her. "If everything works out, then we'll have all the time we need to work everything out."

Josephine nodded, opting to not say anything. She didn't know much about what was going to happen, but the first step was figuring out what she wanted to happen. And if what Vivienne said was true, then staying here was the best option. What was there all to do? Dodging the ghouls and scavengers as they picked each other off? Hiding in places and wanting to end the same cycle of hell? Vivienne was one of her only options to semi-normal life again. Not to mention, Josephine had missed her despite all of the shitty things she had done.

Vivienne stood up. "Let's start cleaning up." Josephine followed her lead and took her plate to the sink. They cleaned up then moved to the couch in the back, almost completely silent, but still on edge. Strange to think their relationship had been reduced to this. Josephine could remember all of the times before everything had happened clearly. They used to skate around their relationship; loving each other while not saying anything. Josephine used to hate that. Used to hate how much she loved Vivienne without having an official relationship despite both of their feelings. But maybe it was better that way.

Josephine took Vivienne in and marveled at how little she really had changed. One would think centuries apart would change everything, but it really changed nothing. "Did you miss me at least? Or visit me when I was in the cryogenic sleep?"

"Yes, I did," Vivienne said quietly. "Of course I did. Do you really think I'm such a heartless bitch? That I threw you and our relationship away like trash?"

Josephine sighed. "I just - where do we stand? Really answer the question Vivienne. Everything has happened and I don't know how to act or what to say. It's like I'm back at college angsting over my crush on you."

Vivienne moved to the couch and sat down. Josephine stayed standing up, hands folded over her chest. "You should know better than I do, that what we had will never come back. That easy relationship will never come back, but we have this new relationship to figure out now."

Throughout Vivienne's spiel, Josephine nodded in agreement. She was right of course. This was new territory and as such, it was a clean slate. Though there was no such thing as a completely clean slate.

"We're going to be stuck together for whatever amount of time. No matter how much of that anger still lingers with me, it probably won't stay." A couple of days ago, Josephine would have immediately assumed that this was a complete lie on her part. After all, she hadn't even started thinking about any sort of forgiveness until today. But maybe there was some truth to those words. Maybe that anger would vanish and those feelings from before would replace it. The thought bothered her. She didn't want to live in the past and she sure as hell couldn't go back to it. Would letting go of that anger and letting herself feel for Vivienne again result in that?

After a long pause, Josephine decided to just go to sleep. Thinking seemed like too much right now. She just wanted to float into nothing.

She went to lay down and Vivienne followed her. "What are you doing?" Josephine asked.

Vivienne rolled her eyes. "There's one bed and I'm not going to subjugate myself to another night on the couch. It's not like we're teenagers. Sharing a bed isn't a big deal. It's big enough."

Despite the want to protest, Josephine knew she was right. It was just sharing a bed. There was nothing nefarious about it. They could both sleep on the opposite end of the bed. Josephine examined the bed, eyes moving along the separate pillows to the comforter thrown to the side, to the sheets crumpled up underneath. The bed was big just as what Vivienne said.

 _See?_  Josephine said to herself in her mind. They wouldn't even have to touch.

(Though a small part of her craved that. She buried the feeling quickly.)

"Okay."

They both moved into bed without making a sound. Vivienne was so close that she could feel her body heat and hear as her breathing evened out. Asleep then. Josephine turned around to face Vivienne. A sleeping Vivienne was a beautiful sight. For once, she was relaxed, hands underneath her head. She looked like an angel, but at the same time, so human. Josephine almost laughed at the comparison.  _Angel_. What would Vivienne say if she knew she just compared her to an angel of all things? Not long after that, sleep claimed her.

* * *

 

Warmth. Josephine liked that. The cold couldn't get her now. And she prefered it that way. She wanted to stay in this embrace -

Josephine opened her eyes and saw that it had been her that had initiated the hugging, then quickly let go and separated.

Would Vivienne know about it when she woke up? It sounded stupid even in her own head, but she didn't want to start up physical intimacy so quickly.

Josephine shook her head. No, she needed to stop thinking about this. Maybe breakfast would take her mind off the topic of their broken relationship.

Breakfast was easy to make. She decided on using whatever was in the cupboard which was just some pancake mix and honey. Not as good as syrup, but that would do. Beggars couldn't be choosers after all.

Vivienne woke up as the room started to smell like pancakes.

"Cooking pancakes, are you?" Vivienne asked then yawned. Getting up, she made her way to Josephine before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Josephine paused. Again, so domestic and normal. Something about it was off, but at the same time, it felt as if it belonged. "Yep. You only have honey so I guess we're having pancakes and honey."

They didn't say much to each other as Josephine cooked. When they did, it was mostly on the surface things; nothing about Corypheus or their relationship. Most of the talk skated around the subject, but there was no new information. Vivienne left saying that she would be back in the evening after she took care of business.

Josephine wanted to ask why and what kind of business, but held her tongue.

* * *

 

"My dear, you are absolutely stunning today." Vivienne handed her a red lily, seemingly untouched. After all of these years Vivienne still remembered her favorite flower?

"How?"

"How did I get this flower you mean?" Vivienne smirked. "Simple." But didn't finish that last thought and instead said, "Remember your cousin's wedding?"

Josephine snorted. "Yeah, the one where you gave me ten of these and didn't get anything for my cousins?"

Vivienne laughed. "That's the one. I miss that. Let's dance like we did that night."

She wanted to dance? Now of all times? Though, she couldn't come up with many excuses not to other than anger. But that was fading fast, so Josephine shrugged. It wasn't committing to anything and she had missed dancing.

Vivienne took her hand and led her for a dance, the silene making it slightly awkward. The twirling and the steps seemed so familiar and surreal. She didn't know she missed this until now.

"I've done what I need to. Would you leave this place with me?"

Josephine almost stumbled to the ground, but luckily Vivienne caught her before she could. "Where would we go? Wouldn't it be more comfortable here?"

"We'll go wherever we need to. And staying here wouldn't be comfortable living. Trust me."

Josephine wondered briefly what that meant, but decided not to ask about it. Deciding on whether she was going to go with Vivienne seemed like a more pressing concern. She almost wanted to say no. The anger over what happened was still present, but Josephine looked at the lily on the floor and she couldn't stay too angry.

"Yeah, I'll go with you."

And then, unexpectedly, Vivienne put her lips on hers and everything melted. Yes, maybe this was a good decision...

* * *

 

The world seemed better when you weren't alone, Josephine soon discovered. Like now for example. She wasn't as stressed and she could sleep everyday at least.

"The sun is going to set in a few hours. Help me load the food in the truck."

They both helped get all of their supplies and bags in the back of the truck. It was old and a bit rusty, but it worked just fine. Not to mention, it was one of the only ones available right now so they'd have to make it do.

They all climbed in the truck and Josephine sat next to Vivienne, hand making her ways to hers. "We're finally here. Exactly where we need to be."

Vivienne smiled and squeezed her hand. "That we are, dear. That we are."

Off they were to their new home - an untouched mansion of a rich heiress that had died years ago. It's weird to think that Vivienne had planned all of this down to a T. It shouldn't surprise her, but it somehow did.

While they both couldn't erase the past, the future still needed to be written and Josephine just couldn't wait.


End file.
